Now It Just May Be a Happy New Year
by misskaterinab
Summary: New Year's Eve sounds like an entirely unappealing prospect to Kurt until an unexpected visitor shows up to his and Rachel's New Year's party.


**Disclaimer: This was written quickly in the spirit of the holiday. It's not my best work, so please forgive me, and please ignore anything that sounds less than realistic. I know many of you are already in 2012, but for those of you still living the last few hours of 2011, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**In this fic, Blaine's an unfortunately canon year behind Kurt, Mr. Schue has married Miss Pillsbury and she's now Mrs. Schuester, and Blaine's parents are loving supportive people (we don't know for sure they're not, but since they're usually portrayed as jerks, I figured I had better clarify).**

**xXxXxXx**

Kurt sat huddled in the corner of the apartment he shared with Rachel in New York. It was New Year's Eve, and they were throwing a party to welcome in 2013. Well, Rachel was partying. Kurt was in no mood to be merry.

_I can't do this anymore,_ he thought. _It hurts too much._

Kurt missed Blaine. He missed Blaine more than he thought he would ever – COULD ever – miss another human being. He missed his mom, and he missed his dad, but he MISSED Blaine. Blaine provided all the excitement in his life, what with his electric, charming personality, his boundless energy, and his uncanny ability to find the fun in anything. Not to mention his endless love for Kurt. And Kurt's endless love for him.

New York was his dream, but Blaine was his future. He had already started to research the possibility of leaving New York to go back home to Ohio. He didn't know whether he would transfer to OSU or find a job and take the semester off, but staying in New York until Blaine could join him no longer felt like an option.

Their apartment was not at all far from Times Square, so it was a great place to hang out and party on New Year's Eve. One of their guests, who had been hanging out on the balcony with a handful of lit sparklers, yelled into the apartment, "Hey look! The ball is about to drop!"

The partygoers crowded onto the balcony, and those who didn't fit opened the windows and leaned out as far as they could go without losing their grip on the ledge.

They began counting down.

10…

9…

8…

Kurt scrambled up from his place in the corner and brushed out his clothes.

7…

6…

5…

He began hurrying to his room. He knew what would happen when the countdown reached 1, and he didn't think he could stand the sight of so many happy couples spending the first few moments of the new year sharing a kiss when the only person he wanted to kiss was six hundred miles away.

4…

3…

2…

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and hugged him tightly.

"One," Kurt heard whispered in his ear. Kurt took a sharp breath and spun around on his heels. He _knew_ that voice, but it was the last voice he expected to hear in person that night.

"Blaine? How? Wha…" He finally settled on one question. "How?"

"I wasn't sure we'd actually make it here in time. I wanted to gun it, but my parents insisted we go the speed limit, pointing out all the extra patrols out on the roads tonight. I saw their point, but I so wanted to be here in time to ring in the new year with you. Thank god I made it!"

"Your parents? They're here? But why?"

"Someone had to help me with all my stuff."

"What do you mean by all your stuff?"

"Is that spare room of yours still open?"

"Um, yeah, but Blaine, I don't understand."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down on the nearest space that wasn't occupied by inebriated couples "celebrating" the arrival of 2013.

"Ever since you left, I haven't been doing that well. I've _missed_ you, Kurt, so much more than I've allowed you to believe."

"Oh Blaine…"

Blaine continued on without a break. "I went to school, I did my work, I went to Glee… I did everything I was supposed to do, but it was like I was trudging through life in the dark. I kinda was… YOU are my light, Kurt.

"The Glee club was kind of worried about me. Well, Artie and Tina were, anyway. The new people didn't really know any better – they don't know what I was like last year." He chuckled. "I guess I can't blame them – when you're no longer jumping off the furniture when people couldn't keep you off of it before, I guess it's kind of obvious." Kurt giggled. It was so true. He was always dancing on the leather furniture at Dalton, and the change of venue didn't slow him down any. "Anyway, finally Mr. Schue took me down to the counseling office, and Mrs. Schue and I had a long talk."

"Did it help, Blaine?"

"Not for a bit. I didn't really want help. All I wanted was you. But we eventually got to talking about my goals in life and college plans and such, and I had said something about just biding my time until I graduated. Mrs. Schuester got this brilliant idea about checking my transcripts and seeing just how many credits I had left until I graduated. We found out some very interesting things."

Blaine stopped talking long enough to grab a small faux leather folder out of his ever-present messenger bag and handed it to Kurt. The words William McKinley High School were stamped on the front in fancy gold lettering. Kurt gasped as he opened it.

"This certifies that Blaine Anderson has completed the course of study prescribed by the Ohio Board of Education for High School and is entitled to this diploma and has earned all right privileges pertaining herein, this 21st Day of December, 2012."

He looked up at Blaine, clearly stunned. "Blaine, you graduated?"

Blaine nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Yup. Turns out, Dalton credits are worth more than McKinley credits. I actually had almost enough credits to graduate going into the school year, and all I really needed to graduate was two more electives and one P.E. class. Glee counted for one of the electives, I took a weightlifting class for the P.E. requirement, and, you'll be happy to note, I took a cooking class for the other elective. I now no longer burn water."

The figurative light bulb over Kurt's head was finally starting to burn bright. "So… you're here?"

"I'm here."

"For good?"

"For good."

The smile that spread across Kurt's face at that moment was the biggest smile that Blaine had ever seen on him. He threw himself into Blaine's arms, almost crashing them both onto the floor.

In the middle of their frantic kissing, Kurt yelled across the Rachel. "HEY RACHEL!"

Rachel, whose lips were attached to her own New Year's date, did not stop kissing him, but merely shuffled herself and the boy around so she was facing Kurt to show him she was paying attention.

"CAN BLAINE MOVE IN TONIGHT?"

Rachel gave Kurt the thumbs up and immediately tuned him out.

"Go get your stuff," Kurt ordered him.

Blaine peeled himself off Kurt, and Kurt walked over to the window that faced the street. Leaning out, he spotted Blaine's parents sitting at the curb in a miraculously obtained parking spot and called, "HEY MR. AND MRS. ANDERSON!" waving frantically as he did so. With amused looks on their faces, they waved back. Kurt added, "YOU CAN START BRINGING HIS STUFF UP NOW!" They opened the back of their truck and started pulling out crates and boxes.

Kurt and Blaine met them on the street and started hauling things up the stairs. They dodged the partygoers in the main room of the apartment easily and got Blaine's belongings into the third bedroom in short order. Blaine hugged his parents goodnight while Kurt thanked them profusely for bringing him, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson left to go to a hotel for the rest of the night before returning to Ohio in the morning. Blaine moved to start setting up his room, but Kurt stopped him.

"I have the master bedroom," he whispered to Blaine. Blaine looked clueless for a moment. "That means I have enough room for TWO, Blaine. I had you bring your stuff in here because of your parents, but you are moving in with ME. Leave it all here for now, though. It's New Year's, I haven't seen you in FOUR MONTHS, and we haven't celebrated properly yet."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down to his… their… own room.

Blaine smiled. _Happy New Year to ME! _he thought_._

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Title was taken from the song Happy New Year from the musical **_**RENT**_**, which I am going to see in New York on Friday (wish I hadn't missed it at the Nederlander, but I will take what I can get).**


End file.
